Befriending the Enemy
by MightyGoat
Summary: For one reason or another Izuku moves into an apartment complex a month after having met All Might while on his journey to become a hero. The other tenants? The League of Villains! Although the poor boy is oblivious to this fact. (Or where Izuku is too adorable and ends up with a bunch of overprotective villains for a family.)
1. Chapter 1

_Genres: Humor, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort._

 _Characters: Izuku. And pretty much everyone else at some stage as well._

 _Warning: Somewhat crackish, possible OOC, some swearing/cursing/cussing._

 _I don't own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 _01 – When befriending an insane man-child, don't forget to bring cupcakes!_

* * *

The building didn't stand out all that much, being somewhat new but also a little rundown at the same time– a small apartment complex with two stories of which the first floor was almost completely taken up by the landlord's personal choice of business and hangout – _a bar?_ – along with one living area. The apartments were small, one roomed and clearly not of the expensive kind. Yet they were also well-kept and welcoming.

This was the place one Midoriya Izuku would be living in from that day forth and the fourteen-year-old couldn't help but gulp nervously as he stood outside the building, the entrance of the bar area in front of him. From what his mother had told him, the boy would find his new landlord on the other side of the door and he felt obliged to meet and thank them for allowing him to stay without having met prior.

Throat dry Izuku gulped and shifted nervously, mindful of the large container he held uncomfortably in both of his hands as he let determination drown out his worries. He was going to become a Hero! Having started his training with All Might just a month earlier his body ached, but he was still determined to inherit One for All and become a Hero.

But before that – _before he could meet up with All Might at the junk-covered beach_ – he was going to introduce himself to his new neighbours if anyone was there and give them the batch of cupcakes his mom had baked before she sent him off with a tearful smile to live on his own.

Pushing open the door with his shoulder and entering the bar Izuku looked around – _definitely a bar_ –, taking in the silent surroundings while heading over to the counter.

The only other person in the bar was a man with grey hair, red eyes and Izuku couldn't help but worry about the state the man's face and lips were in. _It must hurt,_ he realised, _a lot. . ._ He made a mental note to look into something that'd help the man. Perhaps his mom would know some kind of product for chapped lips? He'd have to ask when he called her in the evening.

"Who are you?"

The voice held malice – _it was worse than with Kacchan!_ –, sounding bored and more than slightly insane and Izuku couldn't help but jump in fright as he realised the question was directed at him. A large part of his mind pleaded for him to get far away from the speaker as possible.

But no, he couldn't run! He was going to become a hero and heroes don't run from their – _most likely_ – new neighbour just because of a few simple words and something in their gut telling them to make a run for it because _shit this man is dangerous._ Or maybe they did? No- Izuku had never heard of a hero running from their neighbours under such circumstances.

So, rather than doing what every fibre of his currently Quirkless being was telling him to do, Izuku shakily – _hesitantly_ – put the container in his hands down on the counter, taking a seat next to the man and gave the biggest, brightest (and freaking adorable) smile he could in attempt to mask his fear.

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku," he introduced with as much confidence he could muster, "I just moved here today so I was hoping to meet the landlord and the other people who live here and- ah! I forgot to ask your name."

The man stared for a moment, seemingly bewildered at the way Izuku was smiling so kindly – _so innocently_ – at him even though it was obvious that the boy was afraid. It was unusual for anyone to behave in such a way around him.

It took a short while with Izuku growing more and more nervous, but eventually the man spoke.

"Shigaraki Tomura. . ."

Izuku beamed at his words before opening the container on the counter. "Shigaraki-san, w-would you like a cupcake? My mom made them."

Tomura accepted the Butterfly Cupcake wordlessly. After all, it wasn't every day someone would offer him a cupcake- let alone with the innocent smile Izuku was giving him. _Him!_

* * *

Kurogiri had seen quite a few things in his villainous life as a bartender. He had also seen a lot of how one Shigaraki Tomura behaved, knowing just how much the mentally unstable man-child was. . . well. . . A mentally unstable man-child.

As such, when he walked out of the storage room and saw said mentally unstable man-child talking with some overly cheerful kid sitting next to him – _although it seemed as though the boy was doing most of the talking_ – while also munching on a cupcake, it was safe to say Kurogiri almost fainted from the shock. A part of his mind wondering if his Warp could send him into alternate dimensions- no, his Quirk couldn't do something like that.

On closer inspection, Kurogiri noticed the resemblance the boy held with the woman he had interacted with no more than three times – _Inko if he remembered correctly_ –.

 _Ah, so this is her son then._ He realised. _Midoriya Izuku._

Honestly, Kurogiri was at a loss on what to do in the current situation. Introduce himself to the boy, most likely, but Izuku was so absorbed in his conversation with Tomura – _Tomura!_ – and both seemed to genuinely enjoy the conversation they were having. He didn't want to interrupt the two.

Thankfully, after a quick glance in his direction, Tomura alerted the boy to Kurogiri's presence before taking another cupcake from a container while Izuku turned his attention to the bar owner/landlord.

"You're Kurogiri-san, right?" Without waiting for a reply Izuku continued speaking, scratching his cheek nervously as he did so, "I'm Midoriya Izuku, I just moved in today- oh, but you'd already know that! I wanted to say 'hi' and thank you for letting me stay here and my mom made cupcakes for you but Tomura and I ate most of them and-" Suddenly, Izuku halted in his rant, standing up as his eyes widened in realisation. "I'm sorry," the boy apologised with a slight bow, "I just remembered that I need to meet up with someone."

Kurogiri seemed to nod in understanding. "That's fine, it was nice to meet you Midoriya. I hope to see you again?"

"Ah, yes!" Izuku nodded, "It was nice to meet you too, and Tomura as well."

Tomura rolled his eyes, smiling his haunting smile as Izuku left in a hurry to wherever he had to go- the boy waving as he exited the bar, seemingly not all that disturbed by the smile directed at him.

Kurogiri opted to ignore the man-child as Tomura pulled a hand – _his father's hand_ – out of his pocket before resting it so it covered most of his face. He couldn't, however, ignore what Tomura said next, nor the overprotective tone he spoke in;

"I think I have a little brother now."

It took a moment for the words to sink in but when they did Kurogiri's mind short-circuited from the shock, his last thought being: _Well, the kid is adorable_.

* * *

 _01 – When befriending an insane man-child, don't forget to bring cupcakes!: End_

* * *

 _Note: To anyone who's read any of my previous stories: I'M ALIVE! (Gasp!)_

 _Anyways, with recently (sorta-kinda) getting over my writers block and my current obsession with BnHA, this crack story has come into being! While short I do hope that the first chapter of this was enjoyable to read and any feedback would be greatly appreciated._

 _'Till next time! - ef07_


	2. Chapter 2

_02 – And then there were two_

* * *

Pouring from bottle to glass, Kurogiri placed the non-alcoholic beverage down in front of Izuku, the boy giving an automatic 'thanks' at the gesture without looking up from the notebook he was so engrossed in, too focused on what he was writing down really take notice of the Soda that he had been given.

The boy's lack of observation didn't surprise Kurogiri, in the few weeks since having moved in the boy had shown somewhat of a pattern to his lifestyle. Nearly every day Izuku would stop by the almost empty bar in the late evening after having come back from who-knows-where, whether just to sit in silence and study or to hang around Tomura should the man-child be present.

Those two seemed to have formed some kind of inseparable bond – _something that still baffled Kurogiri and caused him to continue to question the power of his Quirk; it definitely wasn't Dimensional Travel rather than Warp, right? RIGHT!?_ –, spending most of their time together whenever they would either be playing video games on the computer that was usually used for communication purposes or just talking about different, non-villainous, subjects.

Well. Mostly non-villainous subjects. It was a miracle Tomura hadn't said or done anything that just outright screamed ' _LOOK AT ME I'M A DANGEROUS VILLAIN'_ , although he had come pretty close quite a few times. It was a wonder Izuku wasn't all that suspicious.

Thinking about the man-child reminded Kurogiri of his current predicament. Tomura wasn't there at the moment, out doing. . . _things_. . . and thus leaving Kurogiri alone with Izuku- the boy studying in silence. It was nice. The kid had seemed to pick up on his more listener-like nature, meaning that being an active participant in a lengthy conversation wasn't that much of a concern at the moment.

The silence and the comforting feeling that came with it was a welcoming thing.

But. . .

Kurogiri spared a quick glance at the notebook Izuku was pouring so much attention and effort into, even though it was obvious that the boy needed rest.

What was the kid doing? What was pushing him so far- causing him to come home after the sun had set in the state he was in – _sweaty and exhausted_ –? From what Kurogiri could gather, Izuku also left in the early morning, waking up much earlier than what would be required to simply get to school on time.

It wasn't friends, Kurogiri was able to gather that much after Izuku had told Tomura and himself about his 'social troubles'. – _After that specific conversation it took both Izuku and Kurogiri to convince Tomura that_ _ **no. You cannot go and 'teach 'Kacchan' a lesson'!**_ _(Although admittedly Kurogiri would have joined the man-child had Izuku not been so against the whole thing.)_ –

. . . He was unable to deny that he was curious. Just what was it that the kid was so determined to do?

"I want to be a hero, so I'm getting ready for the U.A entrance exam."

Having not realised that he had voiced his curiosity, Kurogiri startled as Izuku answered the questions which had plagued his thoughts with worry for the kid, mind taking a moment to process what had been said-

 _Wait._

 _Hero. . .?_

 _U.A. . .?_

 _Crap._

If Kurogiri could pale, he would have had no doubt in his mind that he'd be as transparent as a ghost. But he couldn't pale. Or panic. Nor could he completely freak out. He needed to process this new revelation slowly, analyse it.

 _Izuku. A hero. Shigaraki was going to have one hell of a fit. Fuuuuuuck._

"I thought so. . ." Izuku continued, eyes downcast and snapping Kurogiri out of his thoughts, "everyone tells me I should just give up –well, almost everyone– but," the boy gave a strained yet determined smile, "I'm going to become a hero who saves people with a smile just like All Might!"

Kurogiri stiffened. _Uh-oh_ , Izuku had thought that his silence was because he disapproved – _although to some extent he did, but most likely not for the reason Izuku thought_ –, he didn't know what type of Quirk the boy had, just that people discouraged him because of it and that it tended to attract bullies.

(Bullies that would surely meet horrifying ends should they ever be unfortunate enough to meet Tomura. Or him.)

"That isn't it, Izuku." Kurogiri spoke with as much encouragement he could in the current situation. He placed a hand on the boy's head, "I'm sure you can become a great hero."

Kurogiri knew he shouldn't encourage the boy, especially given the circumstances of his and Tomura's own career. But seeing Izuku's eyes widen with a bright smile as he was hugged over the bar counter, Kurogiri knew that he wouldn't be able to discourage the boy.

Patting Izuku on the back awkwardly, Kurogiri couldn't help but wonder if this was how a father felt.

* * *

Izuku hadn't- couldn't stop grinning, even as he bellyflopped onto his bed, mind and body prepared for some well-deserved rest.

 _Two people!_

First All Might and now Kurogiri. Both telling him that he could become a hero – _although admittedly the later was unaware of his current Quirkless predicament_ –, it was a nice feeling. There were people out there who believe he could be a hero!

He idly wondered if Tomura would encourage him as Kurogiri had, but doubted that his older friend would be as accepting of his goal. One thing Izuku had discovered about Tomura was that his opinion on heroes _greatly_ differed from his own – _something he still couldn't figure out about the man_ –. Even if Izuku didn't know why, he was sure that Tomura had his reasons and that it wasn't something he should pry into.

No matter how much it worried him.

* * *

" _A little brother?"_ Came a voice from the speakers.

Tomura nodded at the computer, knowing full well that the person on the other end of the call could see him even though the screen displayed 'Voice Call'.

" _I see. I think I'd like to meet him then."_

* * *

 _02 – And then there were two: End_

* * *

 _Bonus:_

* * *

Tomura observed with frighteningly determined eyes and ears from his place crouched down in the bushes just outside of the place he knew to be Izuku's school, staying hidden and clad in cheap camouflage clothing as he searched for the one called 'Kacchan'.

No one picked on his 'lil bro.

 _No._

 _One._

Various methods of painful, mind breaking torture ran through his mind. Hmm. . . Was ripping out nails still in style? He'd have to buy a copy of Villains Weekly for once and check. Or maybe he could think of something new and creative. . . Oooh! What if he-

"What are you doing?" Came an easily recognisable voice.

Startled out of his violent thoughts and plotting Tomura shot up, turning around to the source of the familiar voice. Izuku was standing behind his – _rather obvious_ – hiding spot, clearly unimpressed if the crossed arms were any sign.

 _Shit._ If he was going to torture and then kill someone he couldn't let Izuku know about it- especially given that the boy was such a hero-lover. Knowing that his big brother had killed someone who had bullied him would crush the poor boy. _Shit. Say something Tomura. Think! I got nothing. . . Shit- oh!_

"I came to pick you up, 'lil bro." Tomura grinned 'casually' at his cover-up in hopes that Izuku would buy the excuse. He was totally not there to find 'Kacchan', kidnap and torture said 'Kacchan' and then kill 'Kacchan' in the most painful was possible _because_ _no one gets away with hurting Izuku damn it!_

Izuku stared blankly at him.

 _Shit._ He'd said that aloud, hadn't he? _Whoops._

Tomura mentally prepared himself for the worst case scenario- either an angry or upset Izuku. He couldn't deal with either of those.

Instead of shouting or crying like Tomura had expected, Izuku just sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go home."

(Inwardly, Izuku was praying that Tomura and Bakugou would never meet.)

* * *

 _Bonus: End_

* * *

 _Note: __Alright! So, for this story I have a lot of the major stuff planned out- more-so than usual. However! I would like to know if there are any specific scenarios you readers would like to see happen before things get to the U.A entrance exam. Experimenting with things like that is fun, after all._

 _Anyways, thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed. I honestly don't think I would have had this chapter up so soon without the motivation you guys have given me! I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read._

 _'Till next time - ef07_


	3. Chapter 3

_03 – In which a honorific is added to a name_

* * *

Izuku shifted uncomfortably under the judging _–calculating?–_ gaze being directed at him, placing the two cups of green tea he had prepared down on the small table of his apartment and sitting down opposite his guest.

The older _–much, much older–_ man had shown up late that evening, having claimed to be an acquaintance of Tomura's before somewhat politely inviting himself into Izuku's room. The man's appearance practically screamed 'villain', which greatly unsettled the boy. But he wouldn't judge the other just because of an outward appearance, doing so would make him no better than those who judged him on the sole fact that he was Quirkless.

Although the man's mask really was suspicious. . . _No!_ Izuku wouldn't think like that, knowing how much it could hurt to be viewed in such a way.

Besides, the man had said that he knew Tomura well, and he didn't seem all that dangerous outside of his appearance- if only a little intimidating. Izuku had felt a lot more cautious when he had first met Tomura, so this man couldn't be all that bad. . .

He would give the stranger the benefit of the doubt.

"Preparing tea for your guest," the man begun, startling Izuku out of his thoughts, "that's rather polite of you."

Izuku smiled, relaxing a bit at the kind tone in the strange man's voice. "T-thank you. . . ah-"

"Call me Sensei." The man supplied before taking a sip of his tea.

"Thank you, Sensei." Izuku could vaguely remember instances when Tomura would talk about someone he called 'Sensei', but his older friend always seemed to try to drop the subject whenever he pried into it too much. "I'm Midoriya Izuku."

So this was that 'Sensei'?

There was a moment of silence, Sensei seemingly nodding to himself as Izuku took a sip out of his own tea.

"I apologise for stopping by at such a late hour unannounced, Izuku." The man said, "but I have heard many things about you from Tomura and wished to meet you myself."

"It's fine!" Izuku said quickly. "Wait- Tomura talks about me?"

Sensei smiled at his surprise, seemingly amused. "Yes. Whenever he calls me these days all he talks about is his 'little brother'."

Izuku's cheeks reddened slightly at the title his older friend had apparently given him, but he was unable to deny that he was overjoyed to know that Tomura considered him to be something akin to a brother. Maybe he could start calling his older friend 'Tomura-nii'. He smiled at the thought, idly wondering how Tomura would react.

"So," Sensei begun again, acquiring Izuku's attention at the sudden seriousness in the man's voice, "what do you think of Tomura?"

Izuku blinked at the judging yet curious _–and eerily calm–_ tone that the question was laced with, an unsettling feeling twisting in his stomach.

He frowned. What did he think of Tomura?

Actually thinking about it, his older friend wasn't the most mentally stable person out there _–far from it–_ , and undoubtedly held the potential to be dangerous- to become a villain. The two would argue whenever heroes _–All Might in particular–_ were bought up and when Tomura had found out about his life-goal the man had been more than a little mad. He still discouraged him whenever the subject was bought up!

But those were negative things, and while Tomura was indeed full of negatives. . . The two enjoyed being in each other's company for the most part- they smiled together, laughed together. Izuku couldn't imagine what life would be like without his older friend.

Tomura was. . .

Tomura was. . .

Izuku opened his mouth to respond to the question, throat feeling uncomfortably dry with the feeling of doubt Sensei had placed in his mind. He shook his head, smiling. _What doubt?_ "Tomura is-"

A scream from below resounded throughout the apartment complex, cutting the boy off and causing his blood to run cold.

* * *

Tomura stared, body tense in preparation for an incoming attack- the man-child well prepared to flee from such a potentially dangerous enemy. The situation was bad. Very, _very_ bad.

Just how had this- this _thing_ found them!?

One of many slim, stick-like legs moved, followed by seven others.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the night.

* * *

All for One remained silent as Izuku shot up at the sound, the boy hurrying out of the room and no doubt headed towards the source of the frightened sound _–a recognisable scream that even he himself rarely heard–_.

Smiling, he stood up to slowly follow Izuku with the intent of observing how the boy would handle the situation. He knew full well what the sound meant, after all. But did the boy?

When All for One had first heard about the child from Tomura he had been baffled- but also unconcerned. _The boy would end up dead within the week,_ he had believed at the time, _forced to crumble under the power of Tomura's Quirk and become nothing more than another one of the hands which Tomura collected._

But then well over a month had passed and Tomura begun to talk more and more about his 'little brother', it soon becoming obvious that his successor was unbelievably overprotective of the boy. Kurogiri as well.

Needless to say, he was undeniably curious _–and wary–._

And so he had decided to visit the boy himself- discover exactly what it was about him that had won over both Tomura and Kurogiri so easily. Some type of brainwashing Quirk, perhaps?

No, that wasn't it- Izuku was Quirkless! All for One could tell that just by looking at the boy, but at the same time with just one simple glance it had become obvious to him why his subordinates cared so much.

The kid was just too damn adorable.

He needed to uncover the boy's intentions before Izuku caused them all to crash and burn.

* * *

Izuku ran into the unsurprisingly near-empty bar, quickly making his way over to Tomura's curled up and trembling form on the floor, sitting down next to his older friend.

"What happened, Tomura-nii?" Izuku asked while placing a hand on Tomura's back, eyes filled with worry.

Tomura just shook his head, too shaken to notice the honorific that had been added to the end of his name. Slowly, shakily, he pointed a trembling finger at the bar counter. "S-s-s-s-"

"' _S'_?" Izuku strained, encouraging his friend to finish speaking while patting Tomura on the back comfortingly.

Tomura looked up at him with terror-filled eyes. "S-s-spider. On the ceiling. It jumped and- and oh god it was right there- right fucking there and it's still there and-"

 _Ah, Tomura-nii has arachnophobia. . . ?_ Izuku smiled meekly as he stood up, giving Tomura a reassuring look before moving over to where his friend had pointed in search of the spider. It didn't take him long to find the small creature and, after deeming that it wasn't a dangerous type, Izuku picked it up in both hands before quickly running over to the bar entrance.

Exiting the bar and shivering from the chilly night air, he placed the spider down in the well-kept bush which separated the apartment block from the street before turning to head back into the bar-

-Only to come face to face with Sensei.

Izuku smiled sincerely, remembering their earlier conversation and his now non-existent doubts. "Sensei," he begun, "Tomura. . . he's my big brother. Even if we've only know each other for a month. . . and even if I don't know much about him. . . I really can't imagine a world without him in it anymore."

Sensei seemed to be taken aback by his words, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought over the answer he had been given. "I see," he said after a short moment, ruffling Izuku's hair. "It's getting late. I must be going."

Izuku nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Sensei!"

"Likewise." The man smiled. "Take care of Tomura for me?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Tomura, having calmed down, looked at the boy in curious thought. "Izuku. . . you. . ."

Izuku tilted his head questioningly at the hesitance in the other's voice. "Yes, Tomura-nii?"

Tomura blinked. _There it was again!_ So he hadn't imagined it. Grinning, he pulled Izuku into a bear-hug. "Nothing, 'lil bro. Nothing at all."

* * *

All for One smiled lightly, genuinely, as he thought back on his encounter with Izuku that night. While he was hesitant to admit it, that boy seemed to have won over even him. _That isn't good. . ._

But perhaps he could take advantage of this new development.

* * *

 _03 – In which a honorific is added to a name: End_

* * *

 _Note:_ _I'm just going to. . . ignore the fact that Sensei can't see. . . I think? Not quite clear on that fact. But I only remembered after I had written the third draft for this chapter so. . . yeah. . ._ _Sensei was really, REALLY, hard to write. Like, at first I thought I'd just portray him in a really crack-ish way, screaming something like 'holy shit Izuku is too damn adorable!' But then I decided that really. . . I needed to put more effort into his characterization. So yeah, after much struggle I ended up finishing this chapter on time!_

 _Anyways, I can't believe how many people are liking this story! It makes me feel so happy~ I have so much motivation thanks to you guys, gimme more? :D_

 _I do hope this chapter was enjoyable to read!_

 _'Till next time. - ef07_


	4. Chapter 4

_04 – Of sniffles and smiles_

* * *

Izuku hurried down the stairs- awake, energetic and eager to head out to the beach for a good hour or so before school started, intent on getting some of his morning training done at the junk-covered area.

Once getting to the bottom of the staircase he looked around, taking notice of the early morning sun illuminating the clouds that appeared to swim around it. Today was going to be a good day, it seemed, no dark clouds in sight as of yet. Hopefully, Izuku could get a good amount of work done. He'd give it his all!

A tired groan dragged Izuku out of his excited thoughts. Turning around to the source of the sound, he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, Kurogiri-san."

There Kurogiri stood at the entrance of his own living quarters, clad in plain pyjamas and holding a cup of coffee in one hand. It was an unusual sight to take in, Izuku having learnt rather quickly that Kurogiri was most _definitely_ not a morning person _–the older man having even gone so far as to accidentally warp the poor boy to who-knows-where once or twice in his tired state–_.

"No, you didn't." Kurogiri reassured, his mist-like body parts frazzled and baring a striking resemblance to bed hair- really, _really_ bad bed hair. "I have to meet with someone early today, that's all."

"I see!" Izuku exclaimed, relief filling him at the confirmation that he hadn't disturbed the bartender's sleeping pattern, knowing how little sleep Kurogiri was able to get given that his bar was open until well past midnight and that he seemed to be the only person who worked there.

Although he couldn't help but wonder who was so important that Kurogiri was willing to visit so early in the morning. His girlfriend, perhaps?

Izuku didn't voice his curiosity, knowing how secretive the other tended to be when it came to certain things. Besides, it wasn't like Kurogiri was doing anything illegal or villainous, the man was just distant about certain topics. Tomura too.

He shook his head as he tried to imagine Kurogiri wearing a ridiculous villain costume while laughing as though he were a madman and ranting about evil plans of world domination like some villains tended to do. Izuku struggled not to laugh, Kurogiri was definitely not the villainous type.

Having a secret girlfriend, on the other hand, was much less far-fetched.

"I hope you have a good time." Izuku said.

Kurogiri seemed to stare at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes, hopefully things will go well. If they do I should be back later this afternoon." He paused for a moment, as though contemplating whether or not something else should be said. ". . . Tomura didn't seem all that well last night, would you be willing to check on him before you head out?"

Izuku blinked. _Tomura-nii is sick?_ "Sure."

* * *

Izuku knocked on the door which he knew lead to Tomura's room, worry evident in his expression when there was no response. He tried again, concern lessening slightly as a muffled voice that sounded suspiciously like the words 'fuck off' came from within.

"It's Izuku!" Izuku called out, placing a hand on the _–unlocked? Was Tomura-nii really feeling that bad?–_ door. "I'm coming in. . ."

Opening the door he gasped at the sight that lay in front of him _–literally–_. His older brother was lying on the floor, stomach pressed against the floorboards and head facing away from Izuku.

"Tomura-nii!"

"Wha. . . ?" Tomura groaned, head turning to Izuku as he made his was over to the other.

"Why are you on the floor?" Izuku asked, attempting to roll Tomura over as gently as possible.

Tomura blinked, eyes red and watery. "'s comfy-" A sniffle. "-an' th' bed 's soooo far-" Another sniffle. "- away an'- a. . . a. . . achoo!" A sneeze.

Izuku frowned in concern, helping his brother sit up. Tomura was most definitely sick. "A cold. . . ?" He mumbled, more-so to himself before raising his voice lightly, caringly; "Tomura-nii, you need to try to get into bed."

"Dun' wanna," Tomura whined, "too fa'."

"I'll help you!" Izuku insisted.

Tomura looked into Izuku's eyes and Izuku didn't bother to hide just how worried he was.

"Mmm'kaaaay. . ."

Even with a cooperative _–yet dazed and extremely sluggish–_ Tomura, it still took Izuku a good fifteen minutes for his brother's body to make the short journey from floor to bed.

"Do you need anything, Tomura-nii?" Izuku asked after Tomura had settled into bed. "Do you have any tissues? Is there anything I can get you before I go to school?"

He dully realised that he wouldn't have enough time to do much training at the beach that morning. Luckily All Might only came to check on him in the evening nowadays, so he wouldn't be ditching his favourite hero. But, while he hoped that missing an hour of moving heavy items wouldn't be too consequential, making sure that Tomura would be alright while he was at school was his top priority.

"Noooo," Tomura complained, whining once more while attempting to reach out to Izuku, "don'-" Sniffle. "-goooo. I feel like shi'-" Sniffle. "-Take care o' meeee. Please, 'lil brooo."

Izuku stared at his older brother who, while he hated to admit it, seemed to have transformed into a pathetic bundle of sniffles and overreacting drama sometime within the past nine hours.

. . . Well, it seemed like he would be skipping school today. That was okay to do as a one-time thing, right? Besides, he had a very valid reason! There was no way he could leave his man-child of an older brother alone in his current state.

At the very least, he hoped that Kurogiri would be back in time so that he could still meet up with All Might. . .

"Izuuukuuuu, I wan' sssss'up!"

. . . Now, was there any soup?

* * *

Yagi Toshinori –more commonly known as All Might– frowned as he observed the one he had chosen to become his successor. A quick glance at his watch told him that Izuku had been working on cleaning up the beach for a good hour longer than usual, exhaustion and determination even more evident in the boy's actions than usual.

"Midoriya, my boy," Toshinori called out, successfully gaining Izuku's attention, "it's getting late."

Izuku blinked before smiling sheepishly. "I know- I'm sorry that I kept you, All Might. You probably have something more important to do- it's okay, you can go. But I'm going to stay a little while longer."

Toshinori frowned. _Uh-oh_ , the boy had misinterpreted his words and was probably going to overwork himself again. What should he say? _Shit!_ What should he do? It had been bad enough the first time Izuku had collapsed- how could he stop the determined boy this time? Why did the boy want to do so, knowing the consequences. . . ?

 _That's it!_

Placing a hand on Izuku's shoulders, the Number One hero gave his signature smile. "That's not it at all, my boy! But remember that if you don't stick with your training regime you'll end up putting too much stress on that body of yours again."

Izuku shifted uncomfortably, guiltily. _–What on earth could the boy feel guilty about?–_ "I know, but I didn't do anything else today so. . . I thought that I should put in more effort now. . . ?"

Toshinori felt worry twist in his injured gut. The boy was so determined to become his successor _–to become a hero–,_ had something bad happened in Izuku's life? What could have possibly caused the boy to skip out on any training at all for almost a whole day?

He voiced his concern and Izuku seemed to grow even more uncomfortable _–anxious?–,_ causing Toshinori to feel that he shouldn't have pried into the matter as the boy looked down at his feet in. . . was that shame?

Slowly, Izuku spoke; "Tomura-nii was sick, so I stayed home to take care of him. . . I'm sorry All Might. . ."

' _Tomura-nii'? Midoriya has a brother?_ The Number One hero hadn't known about that. He smiled. It seemed so, and a brother that the boy was apparently concerned enough about to not only skip out on training, but school as well. Not that either was to be encouraged! But given Izuku's reason. . .

Toshinori gave Izuku the 'thumbs up'. "Not to worry, my boy. Taking care of your family is important."

Izuku straightened up, slightly embarrassed. "Yes!" The boy exclaimed. "Ah- but Tomura-nii isn't actually my brother."

Toshinori blinked, "he isn't?" That would explain why he hadn't heard of 'Tomura' beforehand.

The boy shook his head. "No- he's my neighbour and friend, but he's like an older brother to me so I call him 'Tomura-nii'- so I guess that does make him my brother?"

At hearing the affection in the boy's tone, Toshinori patted Izuku on the shoulder approvingly. "He seems like a good brother."

"Yup, he's the best!" Izuku beamed.

* * *

 _04 – Of sniffles and smiles: End_

* * *

 _Note: I was __originally going to do this as two separate chapters, but I ended up writing it all in one. All Might is. . . interesting to write. Although I worry if I characterized him well? I was aiming for the same 'mistaken words' scenario as the one that happened with Kurogiri in chapter 02- just for a slight comparison as to the role I have planned for him to play in the future._

 _Anyways! Once again, thank you to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed. You guys are the only reason I've been able to resist the urge to procrastinate as much as I usually do, and your comments make my day!_

 _I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read._

 _'Till next time. - ef07_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: This chapter contains excessive amounts of a certain swear/curse/cuss word._

* * *

 _05 – It's cruel_

* * *

Hanabi Seikadara* was just the common thug with little-to-no noble reason for living in this shitty world. It was as though he and his group were less than side-characters in someone else's _oh-so-lovely_ fairy tale. He was just one of many who had lived a life full of dark and shitty clichés.

Shitty appearance? Check. His efforts in a tough-appearing body were destroyed by the colourful sparks and mini fireworks created by his shitty Quirk.

Shitty childhood? Check. Apparently having fluorescent sparks come out of your body was a shitty and dangerous thing. At least he had learnt how to control it to some extent by the time he was a teen.

Shitty wife leaving him because of his shitty anger issues and swearing problem?

Fuuuuucking check.

That basically summed up his thirty seven years of living. Shitty. So, so, _so_ shitty. And really, it was no surprise that a guy as shitty as himself had ended up as some kind of shitty gang boss.

It did come as a surprise when he and his gang had ended up being approached _–recruited, no less!–_ by some apparently powerful yet secret villain organisation. Really, why would anyone want to recruit someone as shitty as him?

But in the end it didn't matter why they were recruited- they had been guaranteed protection from the law in exchange for their full cooperation. Which, given their fear of pro-heroes, was more than enough to make them all agree.

Such was the shitty reason for Seikadara's current location. Sitting in a small bar that was seemingly hidden on the first floor of a shitty apartment building and drinking a beer the recruiter _–Kurogiri, wasn't it? He hadn't really been paying all that much attention when the man had introduced himself–_ had served him.

The world was shitty, but at least the beer was good, it helped him forget all the shitty things in life.

The two sat quietly, Seikadara waiting to be introduced to the _–most likely shitty–_ leader of the organisation that now basically owned him and his group. Hearing the door open he looked up, attempting to put on his most terrifying expression as he forced his Quirk to go out, intent on leaving a shitty impression on the one he assumed was the leader.

When a kid with not-so-shitty green hair walked in, a smile on his face as he sat down a few barstools away, Seikadara froze in shock.

A. . . an adorable kid like this was the leader. . . ? No, that couldn't be it. . . Working with them, then? Being _forced_ to work with them? Bribery? Threats? A hostage? _Shit, that's shitty._

If there was one thing Seikadara hated, it was children being forced into villainy. He had a daughter, after all. A daughter that had run off with his shitty wife, admittedly, but a daughter no less. He still loved her and the thought of her smiles kept him going.

"The U.A entrance exam is next week. . . What should I do, Kurogiri-san?"

Seikadara blinked, processing the child's anxiety filled words as he clenched his fists. Were they using this radiant, innocent, adorable, completely-not-shitty boy as a way to infiltrate the hero ranks?

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Izuku. You've put a lot of effort into preparing for this, you'll make a great hero." Kurogiri. . . _encouraged!?_

Seikadara glanced between the apparently aspiring hero and villainous bartender. Wait- so the child _–Izuku?–_ really didn't seem like he was being forced to do anything. And. . . Kurogiri was encouraging Izuku to become a hero?

"What. The. Shit?" He couldn't prevent the words from leaving his shitty mouth as he stared at the two in complete, utter, confusion.

Izuku looked at him in slight surprise before smiling, seemingly not noticing his 'intimidating' and shitty aura as the boy moved over to sit next to him.

"Are you a friend of Kurogiri-san's? I'm Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet you."

Seikadara nodded dumbly, feeling a warning, insane and _shit I'm dead if I say something wrong_ glare directed at him as soon as someone else entered the bar.

"Ha. . . Hanabi Seikadara." He managed to stutter as a red-eyed glaring man made his way over to them, grabbing Izuku's attention slightly before the child turned back to him.

Izuku smiled, seemingly oblivious to the silent glares of death Seikadara was getting from both Kurogiri and the other man. Shit, the insane-looking guy was probably the leader – _Shigaraki Tomura or something like that, right?–_

"Ah, Tomura-nii!"

 _Yup, definitely the leader,_ Seikadara realised as he wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead.

. . . Wait. 'Tomura-nii'? Was Izuku his new 'boss's' younger brother or something? He hadn't been told anything about relatives beforehand, and the child had a different last name. . . _Shit._ What in the name of fucking shit was going on?

"Kurogiri-san, Tomura-nii and I are going to get some Take-Out. Would you like anything?" Izuku asked the bartender, sounding _dejected?_ at getting fast food.

Kurogiri, on the other hand, sighed in relief – _what? Why was he relieved? Take-Out did shitty things to the body!–_ before replying; "Just the usual."

Izuku nodded, gaining some enthusiasm before turning to Seikadara. "Hanabi-san, is there anything that you'd like?"

"A burger. . . ?" He more-so asked than told, earning a nod from Izuku before he continued, "and call me Seikadara, Hanabi is a shitty name."

Izuku blinked, nodding once again with an apologetic look before the still-glaring Tomura dragged the child out of the bar. Seikadara sighed, relaxing as the feeling of the silent threats disappear along with the two.

"Thank you," Kurogiri spoke after a long moment of silence.

Seikadara stared at the bartender, scowling. "The kid has no idea what you guys are doing, does he?"

Kurogiri appeared to shake his head, "no, he does not know."

"Well shit," Seikadara swore, "do you have any idea how fucking cruel your being? You're encouraging him to become a hero for shits sake!"

Unsurprisingly, he didn't get even the shittiest of a reply.

* * *

 _05 – Its cruel: End_

* * *

 _*Character Profile_

Given Name: Seikadara – ' _Seika' taken from Seikatsu, meaning 'Life' & 'dara' in this case being a part of 'Kudaranai'- meaning 'Shitty/Trashy'._

Family Name: Hanabi – _Translating into 'Fireworks'._

Age: 37

Quirk: Firework – _The ability to turn parts of his body into different types of fireworks. (Note: Has trouble controlling it.)_

Likes: Sweat potatoes, his daughter, the word 'shitty' and his gang.

Dislikes: His ex-wife, fireworks, himself and the world.

* * *

 _Note: I'm not all that fond of OCs in general, but I felt the need to at least cover something like this- that being the reason it took a while longer to put this chapter up. I was putting off writing it 'cause I had no idea how to go about creating an OC, and I'm pretty sure I completely screwed up. Yeeeeeah, not all that proud of this chapter. . . But I still wanted to show the P.O.V of a minor thug villain. It doesn't really have anything to do with the plot, although I did slightly foreshadow something hidden, but yeah. . . _

_Anyways, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable to read. . . ? Hopefully. . ._

 _Again, thanks for all the reviews!_

 _'Till next time - ef07_


End file.
